The Peanuts Movie 2: Dreams of Darkness
by Mattwurm99
Summary: The Little Red Haired Girl got a dog named Fifi who Snoopy falls in love with! However, a mysterious person known as Roswell is after her; since she is in fact an agent of Interpol! So now Snoopy must protect Fifi at all costs; but he will need the help of a mysterious person know as The Doctor and his TARDIS to stop Roswell from populating the world with dark nightmares!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story takes place 7 months after the events of the Peanuts Movie, so there may be some spoilers... Oh who am I kidding; it's Peanuts! There's nothing much of spoilers now is there? Also, I often believe that Snoopy's Ideal Voice Actor would be David Tennant, and Woodstock's being Cam Clarke. Kristen Chenowith reprises her role as Fifi by the way... Anyway; enjoy the fiction!**

(Dateline: November 6th, 2016. Location: Paris, France)

Fifi: (Narrating) Ah yes... The city of France... A place for romance, for closure and for love... Or at least it was...

(A truck then moves away to show a deserted Paris; with the Eiffel Tower nearing in ruins. In the background a poodle with pink fluffs and a purple scarf is riding a moped with another dog; a beagle and his yellow bird friend getting away from something... Or someone...)

Fifi: (Narrating) My name is Fifi; oh and of course you know who the ones behind me are... Snoopy and his best friend Woodstock. You're probably wondering why I am on a dual sided Motorcycle riding with my secret admirer from an monster that will be identified in time...

Snoopy: Fifi, look out!

(The dual sided moped then slips on a puddle and starts swirling around)

Fifi: (Narrating) Well, rest assure there is a very good reason **_WHY_** this is all happening... To further understand... Let's go back... WAY back... (The scene stops on the first Peanuts comic) Not that far back! Keep going... (The scene then fast forwards towards A Charlie Brown Christmas) No! It's freaking November! Why people do this before Thanksgiving I only wonder much... (The scene then fasts forwards towards a more recent time) There we go... Now then; I hope you got your popcorn, this will be a really treat...

(A title banner then appears: The Peanuts Movie 2: Dreams of Darkness)

(Title banner: A few weeks ago... Take about 3-6)

(Snoopy is sleeping on his doghouse; with snow covering him up a bit...)

Snoopy: (He wakes up to see that snow have covered him up; he then jumps in surprise from the snowy sheet) COLD! I hate it when that happens... (He kicks some of the snow off) Gah... Normally I enjoy winter much...

Woodstock: (He flies near Snoopy) Hey there Snoopy!

Snoopy: Morning Woodstock! What's the word bird?

Woodstock: I actually have about 2 of them! You remember that story you wrote about the World War 1 Flying Ace?

Snoopy: What about it?

Woodstock: Well; my cousin in Japan is a manga artist... He created a Manga version of your story!

Snoopy: WHAT?! Why would he do that?!

Woodstock: Well he thought the whole amounts of words were boring so he made the story into a comic! Check it out! (He shows Snoopy the comic book)

Snoopy: Wow... I don't believe this... (He looks at the cover) My nose is so tiny! I mean I know well that us dogs don't have big noses... But still; just wow! Anyway.. What was the second thing you were telling me?

Woodstock: Huh? Oh right! I forgot to mention this! The Little Red Haired Girl got a pet! And get this; it's a dog!

Snoopy: Wow! A new friend! Where is he?

Woodstock: Well about that...

(A moving truck then appears near the Little Red Haired Girl's house, but it is a bit smaller then a normal one; nearly dog sized... The logo on the van says: Inca and Neato's Moving Company)

Snoopy: Huh... Looks like who ever is moving in must have a lot of stuff... Woodstock, my binoculars!

(Woodstock then hands Snoopy a pair of binoculars)

Snoopy: Hm... (He then looks to see the contents of the moving van) It looks like whoever this new pup is... He and or she must be really talented...

Woodstock: Snoopy, listen to me... There's something I need to say...

Snoopy: You're right Woodstock... She deserves a housewarming gift! I'll search my doghouse to see what I can find... (He then enters his doghouse and scouts around to find something. He throws out a knight's armor, a rubber chicken, a globe and a Cyberman helmet, until he finds the perfect gift) Ah-ha! I found it! Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh! I'll just give it to him and or her to welcome them towards the neighborhood!

(Snoopy then looks both ways before he crosses to make sure he doesn't get run over and then heads towards the Little Red Haired Girl's backyard to see a purple and pink doghouse that looks like Snoopy's doghouse)

Snoopy: This must be the place... (He then knocks on the door of the doghouse) Hello? Is anyone there?

(A poodle then steps out of the door of the doghouse, she has white fur, pink poofs of hair and tail and a purple scarf. Snoopy was lovestruck)

Snoopy: (Thinking) Whoa... She's... Amazing... And yet, she looks so... Familiar.. Where have I seen her before? Wait a minute... (He then remembers a scene from his novel; where the World War 1 Flying Ace fell in love with Fifi) Wait... Now I remember!

Fifi: Bonjour! I am Fifi! And you are?

Snoopy: S-S-S-Snoopy... N-N-Nice to m-m-m-meet you... Hehe... (He blushes a bit)

Fifi: Well, S-S-S-Snoopy; I am very glad to meet you! What is that you have though?

Snoopy: Huh? (He then notices his housewarming gift) Oh this! Well... Hehe... This is just a-a housewarming gift! I figured since you were in the neighborhood I would give this to you... (He hands her the painting)

Fifi: Oh, well Merci... I would invite you in; but I still have a lot of moving to do... Why not come back later mon-ami?

Snoopy: W-Well... S-Sure... I guess...

Fifi: Oh how wunderbar! I'll see you then; Au revoir!

(She then closes the door, leaving Snoopy lovestruck)

Snoopy: (Blushing and hearts for eyes) Wow... She is incredible...

Woodstock: Snoop! You okay there pal?

Snoopy: Y-Yeah... I'm fine...

Charlie Brown: (Off screen) Snoopy, suppertime!

Snoopy: Oh, that's right! My supper! I better head back! I'll just check back in with Fifi later after she moves in!

(Snoopy then rushes back to his doghouse; unknown to him, a camera is watching him)

?: (Looking at the image on the screen) Hm... It looks like I managed to find her... Agent Yuki Pudoru... I will bring those near her the nightmares that were sealed away... The broken dreams of yesteryear! And the children of Minnesota will be... Enslavinated! (The masked figure then laughs manically)


	2. Chapter 2

(When Snoopy had finished his supper, it was nearly nighttime. So, he figured it would be a good time to visit Fifi at this time of night)

Snoopy: (He is using the snow as camouflage) Okay, time for operation... Dang I had something for this... Ah well; never mind that... Time to see what Fifi's interior looks like...

(As Snoopy does so, a gray van parks near the baseball field, with it's screeching tires managing to gain the attention of Woodstock)

Woodstock: (He wakes up but is acting a bit sleepy) Wha? Whuz that? Who goes there?! I have a stick and I know how to use it! (He picks up a stick and uses it as a bo-staff) Hm? What in the world... (He flies towards the wooden fence of the baseball field) Who would be out at this time at night? (He then looks through the small wooden hole in the fence to see a duo of men in grey suits) That's odd... Normally the adults aren't visible here; they normally act all; Wah wah wah, wah-wah wa-wah! Ah well, nothing abnormal there... Better head back to sleep! (He flies back towards his nest)

(Meanwhile, the said men in gray suits set up a base camp; and placing black and purple rods on the ground; which engulf the ground in grey and black energy)

Grey Man 1: Have you placed the Anti-Pleasant Rods in position?

Grey Man 2: Affirmative. Though problem remains single; how will they remain hidden?

Grey Man 1: Simply by the use of camouflage technology. (He presses a button to turn the rods invisible)

Grey Man 2: Perfect. (He checks his watch) He must go, Roswell is expecting us!

(The two men then head back towards their van and drive off. Meanwhile; Snoopy approaches Fifi's doghouse)

Snoopy: (He knocks on Fifi's door three times) Fifi? Are you there? It's me, Snoopy! (He then allows himself in and is amazed by what he sees) Whoa...

(The first floor of the house is as simple as a normal house; with a living room, a kitchen, a dining room as well as a private study)

Snoopy: This place is as big as my house... Only more fancier...

(A noise then comes from downstairs)

Snoopy: Huh? Wonder what that was? (He then sees a hatch towards the basement of the house) Hm... this must lead to the cellar... Better not be any creepy crawlies though... (He then heads downstairs towards the basement)

(Meanwhile, in outer space... A group of robotic alien creatures known as the Daleks are observing Earth)

Dalek 1: Organic lifeforms detected... Scanning for hostile entities... ALERT! ALERT! Hostile entity found! At long last, we have found our second greatest enemy!

Dalek 2: How is this possible?! She could not have escaped her prison in Paris!

Darvos: How she managed to escape is not known so far... But what I do know is this... She may be our second arch-nemesis; bit she will not stop Roswell from unleashing his plans! Find her and exterminate her!

Dalek 1: Affirmative! Exterminate her!

Dalek Armada: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!


End file.
